Must Be Santa
by Muffinizer
Summary: [Christmas Special. One shot. Xover with Holic] The group decides to have a party with Watanuki, Yuuko, Doumeki and the Mokonas for Christmas. They’re at a karaoke place figure it out. [Slight SxS, KxF and WxD.] Happy Holidays!


_Must Be Santa_

**So for _Links to Fantasy: Trickster_ (Which is an awesome MMORPG) my friend – Minowse/Miracle Hammer – and I made a comic. I drew, she made the script. It was just so hilarious that I had to make a one-shot for it. If it's really stupid, I'm sorry. But it was just so funny.**

**Stupid Note: Christmas special (but Happy Hanukkah and Kwanzaa to those who don't celebrate Christmas!) and I hope you enjoy it.**

**Stupid Note (Again): This chapitre switches from one point of view to the other. It focuses on 'Santa' and then the group, 'Santa' and then the group. Let me remind you that each part is happening at the same time. So if I ended it at one part, it would continue again after the part after it.**

**Stupid Note (Yet Again): Later on, Fai sings "Hoe"; I'm referring to the 'ho' – you know, a whore? Yeah…**

**Disclaimer: _Tsubasa RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE _is Clamp's. Someone with art skills that kinda suck ass couldn't own such a famous manga. Hmm.**

**Summary: The group decides to have a party with Watanuki, Yuuko, Doumeki and the Mokonas for Christmas. They're at a karaoke place; figure it out.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The teenager stood rather nervously, hands clutching at the bag of 'presents'. The leather bag, wide and torn, yet patched up with material, held items that most kids would dream of.

There was a small bunny, fur a light pink with bright shining eyes that had a ribbon placed on it on its head; a polished sword, its hilt the head of a snake with its mouth wide open; a staff, long with runes written all over the metal, that held crystal shards that were carved into intricate designs; a dress, pitch black and made of silk, with similar runes sewn onto the edge and sleeve of the material, a separate matching collar with it; bow and arrow, the bow made of the toughest wood and jewels placed along the body of the wood, head of the arrows made of bronze and steel; and about five cook books, each one about foods from foreign countries. And not to mention the twin puppy dolls, similar to the bunny, that were placed hugging each other.

He could've sworn that the moment he slung the bag over his shoulder, his back broke; yet he was there, walking agonizingly slowly, red boots crunching against the fresh snow, marking it with his footprints.

On a roof.

…

They were all in costumes – those who had lost all sanity and pride – sitting on the leather couches placed in the back of the cramped room. Two windows behind them, each closed shut, reflected an image of snow and a cloudy sky. Every other person had a microphone in his or hers hand, all eyes glaring at the small book placed on the wide table before them. Lists and lists of songs and singers and numbers were typed and laminated on light green pieces of paper. Each piece of paper was in a small book that said 'List of Songs'.

She was the first to speak. "Let's start with Christmas carols!" The woman flipped her black hair over her shoulder before skipping to the very end of the book, looking for any song that interested her. Her smirk grew, grew to an impossible size, as she read the following:

'_Must Be Santa Claus (Karaoke Version) … Various 19934'_

"Let's sing this!" the woman chirped, pointing at the song with a slim finger. One snorted at her choice, muttering something like "A sing-along? Please." She shot him a look and a rude gesture with her middle finger, sticking her tongue out at the very shocked expression on the person's face.

Another young girl smiled at the woman's choice and said, "That's fine, Yuuko-san." Said woman grinned and ruffled the girl's auburn hair with a hand, smiling down at her.

"Wanna start, Sakura-chan?" The girl blushed, shaking her head vigorously in reply, quickly followed by a "No thank you!"

Then a blond, lean and lanky, stole the book from them with an evil grin. "_Must Be Santa Claus_, hmm? Let's try it then." As he leaned forward to snatch away the microphone from the man who had previously disagreed with Yuuko's statement, the woman herself snapped.

"No; I picked this song. So I sing first."

She took the small remote control-like object, entered the numbers 19934 and pressed enter. Yuuko grinned at the familiar tune, tapping her foot as she held up the microphone to her lips. Then the grin widened once more as a thought came up.

_This is a sing-along, no? Why not add some words of our own?_

…

He let out a labored sigh, throwing the bag carefully down on the snow covered roof. He took off his boots to dump out some snow that had randomly gotten into it and frowned. Why had he agreed to play Santa?

_Oh_, he thought to himself, _I remember. Hime-san wanted me to play Santa._

Previously at Yuuko's store, Sakura had asked the boy to play as Santa. "Syaoran-kun, you'll do really well!" she said.

_Right_, Syaoran thought. _I bet Kurogane-san would've done a better job._ The image of the gruff man in a Santa suit with a red, fluffy hat on his head made him laugh. _I guess not._

Syaoran stood up with his boots on and threw the bag over his shoulder again, wincing when the hilt of the sword jabbed him in the back. _Ow._

He took a step, and before he knew it, something happened.

…

Before Yuuko sang, where there were a few measures of rest, she lightly tapped the television screen she was swaying before, and a small buzzing sound filled the air. She smiled to herself.

_Heh._

And just as the countdown began, the small buzzing sound stopped; the screen altered for a moment before resuming.

And so Yuuko continued too.

"Who's got a big, white Mokona nose? Santa's got a big, white Mokona nose!" From the back, the two bunnies giggled in excitement.

Then the most impossible of the impossible happened.

…

Being the cheerful 'Santa', Syaoran had no idea such a thing would happen. Yet it did. A white Mokona – not the actual one of course – fell from the cloudy sky. Syaoran couldn't have noticed it was coming. It was like an ice cream truck falling from the sky.

He gasped as the fluffy white ball proceeded to pummel down towards him. Because it was so ridiculously cold and Syaoran was busy trying to drag a heavy bag along, he couldn't muster the power to dodge the 'Mokona'. Instead, it hit him straight in the face.

Not only did it hit him in the face, but so hard that he lost his footing on the snow and slipped, tumbling down the roof while screaming. The poor 'Santa' couldn't have noticed it; not even the one in the North Pole. He fell into the fresh pile of snow beneath him on ground level face first, letting out a groan as the coldness finally took over his face.

_Man_, he thought to himself bitterly, _I bet this doesn't happen to Santa every year._

…

Yuuko smiled evilly, not because her words summoned Mokona upon Syaoran and knocked him off a three story building, but because everyone was staring at her in disbelief. A boy with glasses and face shocked, shouted at her first.

"Yuuko-san, that song is original; you can't just alter it like that!" the teenager yelled, pointing at her accusingly. She had a bored look on her face, the look that clearly said 'Do I care?'

"Now, now, Watanuki-kun, do you think I'm gonna get sued just by changing the words a bit?" Watanuki stammered for a moment, waving his arms in the air.

"A-A bit? You just changed the whole meaning of the song! The traditional song about Santa and his nose and his laughter and-!" A taller boy with bored yellow eyes came up to Watanuki and pushed him back down on the couch, silencing him with a chaste kiss on the cheek. After that, there were no more complaints.

Yuuko had managed to put the song on pause and threw the microphone to a random person. This time, the blond caught it, grinning. Sakura's eyes seemed to have glittered in excitement, only because she had heard from Kurogane-san that he was an excellent singer.

And in Kurogane's words, that meant horrible.

The blond grinned, twirling the microphone's wire around his finger. "Well then, let's see…" He laughed after a few moments of silence, clapping his hands. "Ah, I know! Start the song over again, Yuuko-san!"

The woman did so, this time singing along with the blond for the first two lines and then, "Hit it, Fai!"

Said blond grinned one last time before breaking into song.

"Who laughs this way: hoe, hoe, hoe? Santa laughs this way: hoe, hoe, hoe!"

…

Syaoran, who was trying to get all snow out of his hats and undershirt, suddenly paused in his actions and with a rather confused look on his face, shouted out:

"Hoe, hoe, hoe!"

With a flabbergasted look on his face, the 'Mokona' that had nailed him in the face landed on top of him again, causing Syaoran to fall on his back. "Hoe, hoe, hoe…" he half laughed, half groaned with the doll muffling every word he was saying.

…

All eyes were on Fai; this was even worse than Yuuko in their opinion. Kurogane gaped at the blond, red eyes wider than ever before. He stood up, walked towards the blond, grabbed the microphone out of his hands, and smacked him on the head with a disgusted look on his face.

"That's not how you're supposed to sing a carol!" Kurogane barked, throwing the microphone on the leather couch. "A carol is supposed to be merry and bright, not something that's dirty and absolutely inexcusable!"

Yuuko rolled her eyes at the man and tsked in disagreement. "It's a karaoke version; you can sing anything. Just follow the music, Kurogane."

…

Syaoran couldn't believe he said that. The moment the laughter died out, he threw his hands over his mouth to silence himself, face turning red even though it was so cold outside. He felt all warm inside, ashamed and guilty that he said such a thing. Yet he wondered: how and why did he say that?

Shaking his locks of brown hair and trying to get all snow out, Syaoran continued his trek to the karaoke room where everyone else was, dragging the bag along the ground carpeted with snow.

"Santa Claus is coming to town," he sang to himself, the silent whistles of the air, the sound of boots crunching against snow and scraping along the surface.

He stopped before the second room to the right, where bickering was heard and music playing. Syaoran grinned; obviously this was where they were meeting. Instead of going through the entrance, dressed up as an extremely skinny Santa with weapons in a bag, Syaoran decided to bust into the room by going through the window.

It sounded much smarter than going around the building, getting the bag confiscated by people. And it sounded a whole lot better in his mind too.

…

Yuuko had to play the song again because everyone wouldn't shut up; the song was over before the next person picked up the microphone. She let out an impatient sigh whilst holding up the microphone, starting with her line again.

"Who's got a big, white Mokona nose? Santa's got a big, white Mokona nose!" Fai took his own microphone and followed along; swaying with Yuuko along with the cheerful music though the words themselves weren't so bright.

"Who laughs this way: hoe, hoe, hoe? Santa laughs this way: hoe, hoe, hoe!"

Before hand, Kurogane and Watanuki picked up their microphones to sing right after the two. They opened their mouths to sing, and before they got a single word out, Fai and Yuuko screamed out "Oh, my God!" Doumeki simply covered his ears with his hands, screwing his eyes shut, waiting for what would happen. Fai started running around the room, screaming as if it was the end of the world, covering his eyes in case what he saw would kill. And Yuuko went overdramatic – just a bit more than Fai had done.

Usually it took quite a lot to make Kurogane roar in anger and slice something into bits with his sword. Yet today, those simple gestures made by those three people made him explode. Taking a cushion from the seats, he whacked Fai across the head with a loud yell, something along the lines of "Damn you, Fai!" Fai simply laughed along with the joke, trying to dodge the crazy, violent swings.

Watanuki too had taken the action a tad bit seriously; he made his way for both Yuuko and Doumeki. Yet Yuuko, being his boss, held up one finger that stopped him from going any closer so he turned and faced Doumeki. Doumeki, being the stoic teenager ever, simply raised an eyebrow in amusement as the teenager stomped his feet on the ground, getting closer and closer towards him.

Doumeki held his hands out, palm out, trying to stop Watanuki from lunging at him, yet the angered teenager jumped, landing on Doumeki on the floor. Then the rest happened so quickly that after the mini tantrum, even Watanuki himself didn't know what had happened.

The two – Doumeki and Fai – ended up in a heap on the floor, even though the two of them could have easily avoided that consequence. But they gave in, only to give their beloved ones a chance to release their anger at them.

After glaring at the heap before them, Watanuki and Kurogane managed to mutter "Ho, ho, ho, Mokona nose."

…

The poor teenage Santa had no idea it would happen to him. While opening the window ever so slowly, just enough to get in, a source of energy even he himself couldn't detect pushed him from behind, sending him flying through the window with a yell.

"Ah!"

He landed on his back, shards of glass surrounding him like a cracked mirror, bag of gifts right beside him. Syaoran glanced behind him where he saw Kurogane chasing after Fai, Watanuki after Doumeki, and Yuuko after Watanuki. He let out a sigh of frustration before his head hit the ground again with a groan.

_Sakura-hime… I hope you'll be happy because of this…_

…

While the group had managed to get together for a simple line, Syaoran crawled up to them with the bag over his shoulder, groaning as his bruised arms dragged him across the floor. With wobbly legs, Syaoran got up and leaned against Sakura's shoulder, breathing heavily.

Sakura was ready to sing, making sure not to make any mistakes or foolish comments onto the actual lines. Once she opened her mouth, a group of other horrible voices followed along, all off key.

"Must be Santa, must be Santa, must be Santa, Santa Claus!"

Though for Doumeki and Fai and Syaoran, the words came out all jumbled, the whole line coming out like incoherent sounds combined all together. Because of exhaustion, the three fell back with a groan and dropped their microphones onto the ground.

Yuuko had to stop the song because no one else had the will to sing a song as crazy as they had. She pulled the unconscious three onto the sofas and smiled greedily as she stared at the bag Syaoran pulled to the karaoke room.

"Let's see what he has."

Everyone who was conscious gasped at the presents Santa got for them and immediately locked their eyes on the poor teenager who lied unconscious above the other two. They felt guilty for not waking him up and thanking him.

But, however, to Yuuko, Mokona and Kurogane, it was all about receiving the gifts and beating up anyone who didn't.

…

Amber eyes scanned the room, pain and drowsiness written deep inside the orbs.

_Hime-san…_

He knew that the last thing he saw was the Princess's short auburn hair and the microphone at her pale lips, but then his world went black. Syaoran frowned. He did not imagine Christmas as the way it was right then, especially with her.

"Syaoran-kun?" someone whispered behind the door, tapping lightly as their shadow followed. The boy made a weak noise, telling the person to come in. All that energy he lost before suddenly was back in his system when he saw the girl of his dreams walk into the room with the bunny in her arms.

"Syaoran-kun, are you okay?"

He simply nodded in reply, smiling at the girl as if not to worry her. She smiled back, covering his hand with her own. "I bet it was hard being Santa last night, right?" Syaoran just laid there on the bed, not opening his mouth to speak. Of course it was hard, but he couldn't tell his Hime that.

"Yuuko-san told us that she used magic on the karaoke machine; everything they sang would actually happen to Santa."

At that, Syaoran abruptly sat up from the futon, ignoring the aching pain in the lower area of his back, and stared at the girl. "Yuuko-san? Karaoke? Huh?"

Sakura giggled, sitting on the futon with him with a sigh. "Syaoran-kun, thank you for being Santa; I always thought of what it would be like to be around a real one. And you make up for it, Syaoran-kun, with your happy attitude and stubbornness. That's why I wanted you to be Santa." She smiled again, looking at Syaoran with apologetic eyes. "I'm sorry I got you into this mess, though."

Syaoran shook his head, chuckling. "If it's for you, Hime-san, I'll do it." Sakura's grin widened and she launched herself at the boy in surprise, hugging him with her thin arms around his torso.

"Thank you, Syaoran-kun."

…

Fai let out a groan when his eyes slowly opened and focused on the figure clad in black in front of him. "What happened? I feel like I have some hangover."

Kurogane rolled his eyes and just waved his hand at him, polishing the new sword he received at the same time. "Go back to sleep; I took out your Christmas present anyway." Hearing the words 'Christmas' and 'present', not to mention 'your', Fai jumped up and frantically began searching the room, eyes wide in happiness. When he came across the crystal staff, he jumped. It was either in happiness, Kurogane thought, or in shock.

"A crystal staff for Christmas? Aww thanks Kuro-nya!" Fai picked up the long staff and practically hugged it, making his way back to the ninja who had his mouth open wide to say something. Of course he didn't see that last part coming.

"I-I didn't get it for you, idiot! That brat did-!"

But Fai laughed and instead of making fun of the way he stammered, he sat on his lap and kissed him briefly on the cheek. Kurogane froze when he felt the cold lips on his skin, and when they left, it felt like that area was on fire. Not to mention his cheeks.

"I know," Fai giggled, placing the staff on his lap and tracing the runes with his finger.

"… But I needed an excuse to do what I really wanted to do for Christmas."

…

Yuuko smiled to herself, drinking the remainder of the eggnog when she saw Doumeki tackling Watanuki to the ground as a joke, with Watanuki yelling and shouting when Doumeki playfully pulled at his hair. And then the next thing she saw was Watanuki above Doumeki, planting kisses down his jaw to his neck. She blinked at that one.

_Whoa,_ she thought to herself in shock. Then she stared down at the empty carton of eggnog. _I think the alcohol in this eggnog is getting to me…_ However there was more grunting and moaning from across the room; even the amount of alcohol she consumed from eggnog couldn't make up an excuse for what she saw.

_Walking away slowly,_ Yuuko muttered, getting up from her chair and summoning the twins. "Maru, Moro, get me the robe that Syaoran gave us. I think we have yet another customer this Christmas evening."

The twins, one with pink hair and the other blue, sang a childish song as they went into the closet that held many dresses of the same kind. They picked up the one Syaoran brought and handed it to their mistress, walking away slowly. There was a gasp.

"Watanuki and Doumeki sitting on a tree!"

"K-i-s-s-i-n-g!"

Yuuko shook her head, laughing when she heard the two singing and Watanuki stammering far in the distance.

_Boy,_ she thought, _Christmas just can't get any better._

She hummed a tune and, thought off-key, she sang.

"_Must be Santa, Santa Claus…"_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Happy Holidays to all!**_

**So here's my one-shot; I hope it came out as well as the comic did. Oh well. And to my friend Elaine (though she doesn't like _Tsubasa_): Thanks for your wittiness and humour. Without it, this one-shot would be crap.**

**Review everyone! I bet authors everywhere would love reviews from their people on Christmas day…**

**Well, that'll be all from me for the next few days. Connecticut, here I come! Whoo!**

**Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah and Kwanzaa! **

**-Muffinizer. Happy Vacations!**


End file.
